


Things Can't Change.

by Geekygirl669



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-04-20 01:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Grant Ward is all alone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Things Can't Change.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a few years ago when I started watching season two of agents of shield and I found it again a few days ago and thought I should post it.

Betraying the team was the worst decision Ward had ever made.  
He wished he could go back and shot Garret instead of Hand but he knows that not possible so he has to live with the choices he's made. No matter the consequences.

Sitting in a cell with nothing to do, no one to talk to it really made Ward think about everything he's done over the past year. Everything he's ever done and how there's so many things he wants to change, people he wishes he could save.

Changing wasn’t something Ward had ever wanted to do.  
He was given many chances to change before but every time he decided not to.

Ward had gotten used to how things were before he got captured and he knew that he would now have to get used to being looked up.  
Not being able to see anyone. At least not anyone that actually wanted to see him.

He had always felt like he was all alone now he really was.  
He had no one.  
He had one room with a bed and nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and I would like to know what you thought in the comments.


End file.
